Silver and Chocolate
by yoyen007
Summary: DMHG Will sparks fly between these two enemies? Will something steamy happen on the Hogwarts Express? What will happen when they have to share a giant dorm? Plz read n review
1. Chapter 1 and 2 combined

**Silver and Chocolate Eyes**

**Chapter 1: The Train Game**

Hermione was just getting out of bed for final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. She got her letter just yesterday. After she carefully opened the envelope, a gold badge that the letters HG on it, fell out. Hermione was so excited.

Hermione had changed so much during the summer vacation. She got her belly botton pierced, with a black diamond. She had an egyptian eye tatoo on her lower back. Her chest got fuller and bigger. (Her butt got fuller too.) She got strawberry blonde highlights.

She couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron. She just got out of the shower, and got dressed. She slipped into her white thong with matching bra. Slipped into a black mini skirt with a pink one shoulder shirt.

"Let's go Hermione!" called her mother.

"Okay, just let me get Crookshanks."

They were off to platform 9 3/4. Hermione said goodbye to her parents, and went through the barrier. She met up with all of her friends from the past years, and off they went to Hogwarts. She saw that Harry, was a little taller, with longer hair. And Ron had kind of a wavyish, flaming red hair. They were both pretty well built, this year.

"Hi Ron! Hi Harry! How have you been this summer?

"Well," Ron started," we went to rescue Harry from the Dursley's, again."

Hermione laughed at this. They started talking for awhile.

"How about we play _Thirty_ Minutes in Heaven?" said Hermione with a sly smile.

Everyone said sure. By that time Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Cho, and Luna were in the compartment. So far it was Harry and Cho, Luna and Ron, and Neville and Ginny. All of a sudden, no other than Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

"Hey mudblood! Dumbledore sent me to get you for the. . .hey are you all playing Seven Minutes?" asked Malfoy.

"Who wants to know?" asked Hermione with a snobby accent.

"Head boy, thats who,"

"What!"

"Thats right, _I'm _Head boy." Draco said with his usual smirk.

"If you really must know, we are playing 30 Minutes. Why do you wanna play?" asked Ginny.

"Might as well, have nothing else to do."

Draco sat down in the circle, wrote his name on a piece of parchment, and waited. Finally someone called his name.

"Malfoy and. . . .Hermione?"

**A/N: Plz read n review. My first fan fic. What will happen next. You must read it. It's starting to smoke. **

**Thanx toodles**

**Chapter 2: Shocks and Sparks**

Everyone gasped and then stared at Hermione with giant eyes.

"Good luck" some whispered.

"If you hurt her in any way, I will kill you slowly," said Harry in a cold tone.

Malfoy and Hermione walked to the compartment next to theirs.

"I hope you know that this will mean nothing," snapped Hermione.

"I can't believe I have to make out with a mudblood." Malfoy said under his breath.

Hermione heard him and slapped him across his face. He glared at her.

"Well come on then," Hermione said impatiently.

Malfoy trapped Hermione in a corner, and got closer and closer. Soon they were so close they could fell each other around the middle. Hermione liked what she was feeling. And Malfoy liked what he felt too.

"You ready?"

"I guess mudbl. . er. . Granger."

Finally they kissed. Neither of them had ever felt like this before. Malfoy brought his hand up to Hermione's breast and caressed it. Hermione felt his tongue against her lips and opened her mouth. They were having the perfect heavy make out session. All of a sudden Hermione felt him get hard. Then out of nowhere, he started to undress her. She knew what was going on. Soon they had both their shirts, pants, boxers, and ligerine off. Malfoy was leaning against her so closely. What she heard was right, he did have a huge cock. Then he bit, kissed, licked, and sucked on her boobs playfully.

Ding! The timer went off. They both got up quickly and got dressed.

"We do not tell anyone about this," Hermione said stately.

"Not a word, Granger, but if I may say so, wow."

Hermione blushed.

**A/N: It's going to get better, just you wait. Plz read n review. It is my first fan fic.**

**thanx toodles!**


	2. Chapter 3: Slaps

**I do not own any Harry Potter characters. (But I will:)**

**Thank you to Tarzoniagirl, Senseikkhehe, and queenofthelameos for your reviews, they are helping me with my story.**

**Chapter 3: Slaps **

After the game, Hermione and Malfoy left the "heaven" compartment. When Hermione started for the entrance of the compartment with everyone waiting in it.

"See you later, Mudblood," said Draco.

Hermione stood there pissed off.

"If you ever call me that again, I will make you life a living hell. And if you do it again I will torture you. Believe me, I know the spells to do it. Then if you are dumb enough to call me _that_ again I will _kill you slowly," _Hermione said.

After she said that, she slapped him three times. She went back to the compartment crying.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? 'Cause if he did. . " Harry started.

"No. . h.. he.. .he ca, he called me a mudblood,"

Tears burst out of her eyes.

If we even hear that he called you that again or hurt you he wi . ."

"No, it's okay, I took care of it." she sniffed. "I think I will go reread The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7. Yes, that will make me feel better."

Right when she began to reread her spell book, when she just remembered that she had to go to the Heads and Prefects meeting.

"Oh shit! I just totally forgot about the meeting!"

She ran through the compartments and went to the head of the train. She got there _just_ in time.

"Glad you could make it Ms. Granger," said a familiar voice.

She looked and saw the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Then she saw Malfoy. As she looked at him, she glared at him as he smirked at her.

"I'm sorry sir, I was studying one of our spell books, and I lost track of time. But I am here now, and ready to listen.

"Very good,Ms. Granger. Now I am going to start out by congratuating Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy of being chosen to be Head Boy and Girl. Mr. Malfoy is from the Slylerin House and Ms. Granger is from the Gryffindor House. I will talk to you both after the Sorting Ceremony. So after it, come straight to my office. And remember, don't dillydaddle.

"Yes Headmaster," said Malfoy and Hermione.

They both walked out of the compartment, then after they did, Dumbledore started talking to the prefects. She started wondering about what new things she was going to learn this year. Or what adventure Harry, Ron, and her were going to go on. She couldn't wait.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was so glad that he got Head Boy. He could deduct points from Scar-head and Weasle. Maybe for staring at him, or answering wrong in a class. Or maybe his favorite reason, because he was friends with Mudblood.

"Wait? Am I jealous of Potter knowing Mudblood so well? No why would I be jealous of _Saint_ Potter!

As he was walking to go talk, well attempt to talk, to Crabbe and Goyle, he couldn't help wondering:

Am I in love with a booksmart, flithy, Mudblood?

**A/N: It's is getting somewhere good in the next chapter. As soon as I write it;) Plz read n review. I might not be able to write more for a few days, because I am busy. **

**Thanx, toodles!**


	3. Chapter 4: Something Unexpected

**A/N: sry 4 not updating. ive been busy but here it is, good ol' chapter 4.**

**thanks 2 OutOfTouch, MiSSiNDEPENDENT, Retinna, sassynsweet, trurose and tarzoniagirl 4 ur reviews!**

**Chapter 4: Something Unexpected**

Everyone rushed quickly, and took their seats in the

Great Hall. The timid and nervous first years, took their spots in front of the school. After the Sorting Hat was finished with its song, the sorting began.

"I can't believe it! Malfoy, Head Boy! Mione, will you deduct points from, say, Slytherin? Please," said Ron.

"Ron, you know I can't just _take away_ points for no reason."

"How about, or being great ulgy gits and arses," said Harry.

"Well, I'll think about it. Well, I have to go to see Dumbledore. I see you two tomorrow in classes then?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

Hermione walked to Dumbledore's office. While she was walking, she couldn't help but think of what happened on the Hogwarts Express. As she was daydreaming, she heard someone walking behind her.

"Hello, Hermione."

She knew who it was. It was none other then the great Dumbledore. (A/N:You didnt think it was gonna be draco didchya:P)

"Oh, hello Professor."

Hermione and Professor Dumbledore walked to his office, where they both could see someone was already standing there. It was Draco Malfoy.

All three of them went into his office and sat down.

"As you both know, Head Girl & Boy is a great responsibility. It's just like being a Prefect, except with more authourity.(A/N:i dont think i spelled that rite, but o well. lol) Okay, now about where you both are going to live. There is a giant dorm, where you _two_ are going to live. You will see it when you find it. The password is: Slytheffindor, and it is behind the portrait, called, "Lost in Heads." Good luck this year, to you both."

Hermione and Malfoy looked like they had just been struck by lightning. So much was going through their heads. Two enemies having to share a room with each other? (A/N: Oh wow! Think of the problems or "problems"winkwink) This was too much for them to handle.

Hermione wanted to go straight to the dorm and sleep. She knew where the portrait was. As soon as he saw her leave, Draco followed her.

"Do you even know where you're going, Granger?"

"For your information, I know exactly where I am going. See, here is where my do. . ._our_ dorm is." She didn't like that she had to live with her worst, sexiest, hottest enemy.

Whoa, hold on, did I just call Malfoy hott and sexy? I must be just imagining things. I probably just read a book, to make me feel better.

"Slytheffindor."

Draco and Hermione gasped when they saw the dorm. It had a fabulous kitchen with an excellent living room. It had a fireplace made out of glass. It was just amazing. They went to look at the bathroom. It was blue, gold, and silver. The bathtub was huge! it was like 20ft by 20ft at least! It had about 10 silver knobs, 15 gold knobs, and 30 blue knobs. The shower was really big too. You could probably fit like 10-15 people in it!

Hermione was going to take a bath, before she went to bed. But what she didn't know, was that Draco was going to take a shower before he went to bed.

They went their separate ways to look at their rooms. Hermione's had an HG, on her door. She opened and saw the coolest room ever! Her room was black, gold, and scarlet. She had a king sized waterbed. She put a spell on it so that it would never break. She had a black dresser, with gold edges. It contained all her robes and clothes. Hermione's room even had a cat pillow for Crookshanks. It was scarlet and gold. (Crookshanks was already testing it out.) One of her favorite things was the study desk. It was gold, black, and scarlet. Draco's room was like hers except black, green, and silver. And he didn't have a cat pillow, instead he had an owl stand. He went off to take a shower. Draco took off his robes, shoes, socks, pants, shirt, and boxers, and began to take a long shower. The she decided to go and take a bath. She started to take off her robes, then her, jeans, shirt, bra, and thong, and then Hermione hopped in and started fiddling with the knobs.

Neither of them realized that the other was only about 5 feet away. They both got out at the same time and. . . . (A/N: oooo, should i leave it at a cliff hanger? Ummm yea. P)

A/N: lol! U will see what happens next, but i think i need some review plz.

Thanx Toodles

yoyen007


End file.
